行かないで (ikanaide - Jangan Pergi)
by Satou Ayumu
Summary: Kemurungan Yasusada membuat teman-temannya khawatir, terlebih Kiyomitsu. Sebetulnya, apakah masalah yg sedang dialami oleh Yasusada? WARNING! YAOI! AU! Yasukiyo/Anmitsu! Ff comeback saya :"D silakan dibaca ya arujigata. CHAP 2 UP! LAST! Balasan review sebelum-sebelumnya dibalas disini :D
1. Chapter 1

**行かないで** (Jangan pergi – Ikanaide)

Pair: YasuKiyo/Anmitsu

WARNING! Yaoi! AU! Little bit OOC. Idol ver.

Yap! Jadi FF ini saya buat sebagai perayaan comebacknya diri ini! *padahal ga ada yang peduli* /DOR

Yap, Happy reading~

* * *

"Eh!? Aku mendapatkan perform solo?!" tanya seseorang berambut hitam kecoklatan tidak percaya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya. Menurut statistik penggemar, kaulah yang paling dinanti. Bahkan oleh seluruh penggemar di dunia! Oleh karena itu, kami memutuskan membuat perform solo untukmu. Apakah kau akan menerimanya?"

"…solo.. kah.." gumam orang berambut coklat itu dengan berseri-seri dan senyuman tidak luput dari wajah cantik nan tampan orang tersebut.

"Yah, kau masih punya waktu dua minggu untuk berpikir kok. Pikirkan saja matang-matang. Rencananya konser solomu akan diadakan bulan sepuluh tanggal lima hingga tanggal lima belas, dengan istirahat satu hari di tanggal sepuluh," kata seseorang yang ada di depan orang berambut coklat itu sambil membolak-balikkan dokumen di tangannya,"Yah, aku menantikan jawaban yang menyenangkan, Kashuu,"

Orang cantik nan tampan itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum, dan berkata,

"Terima kasih. Aku akan berikan jawabannya dua minggu lagi,"

* * *

Orang cantik nan tampan berambut coklat ini bernama Kashuu Kiyomitsu. Dia adalah seorang idol yang saat ini sedang naik daun. Dia tidak hanya terkenal di negaranya, namun juga diseluruh dunia. Kashuu Kiyomitsu tidak hanya menjajaki dunia idol, namun dia juga menjajaki dunia akting. Film dan dramanya bahkan sudah diterjemahkan ke berbagai bahasa. Sehingga semakin tinggilah tingkat kepopulerannya di dunia.

Di panggung, dia biasanya tampil dalam satu grup bersama teman-teman idolnya, sehingga tawaran solo ini benar-benar tawaran yang sangat istimewa baginya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa tawaran solo untuknya akan datang secepat ini. Kerja kerasnya ternyata membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan.

Di lobby, Kiyomitsu melangkahkan kakinya dengan sangat ringan. Dia merasa perasaannya ada di awan-awan. Dia merasa sangat bahagia. Begitu dia tiba didepan pintu bertuliskan '[Team Shinsengumi with Hachisuka Kotetsu] _sama_ ', dia langsung membuka pintunya dengan senyuman yang masih bertengger dengan setia di bibirnya.

"Semuanya, _otsukare_!" kata Kiyomitsu semangat.

" _Otsukare_!" balas semua orang yang ada didalam.

Melihat Kiyomitsu yang duduk sambil senyum-senyum, membuat teman-temannya saling berpandangan bingung.

"Kau sepertinya senang sekali, Kiyomitsu. Ada apa?" tanya seorang laki-laki manis berambut pendek, dengan aura keibuan, Horikawa Kunihiro.

"Ah, hehe.. kalian belum tahu?" tanya Kiyomitsu sambil tetap tersenyum.

Semuanya menggeleng.

Kiyomitsu tersenyum, sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku.." kata Kiyomitsu, "..mendapatkan tawaran perform solo dari agensi,"

Pernyataan Kiyomitsu itu langsung membuat teman-temannya terdiam. Kiyomitsu yang melihat reaksi teman-temannya hanya diam, langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya. Apa mereka tidak senang aku mendapatkan solo perform, begitu pikir Kiyomitsu.

"Hahh.. apa kalian tidak senang aku—"

"BENARKAH ITU, KIYOMITSU?!" teriak Horikawa tiba-tiba, yang membuat Kiyomitsu hampir terjungkal kebelakang.

"Eh—"

"Kau serius!?" timpal pemuda tampan berambut panjang hitam lurus bak model iklan shampoo, Izuminokami Kanesada.

"Iya—"

"Kau solo perform, Kashuu?!" sekarang seorang pemuda berambut lurus berwarna ungu muda, memiliki perawakan indah dan wajah yang cantik rupawan, Hachisuka Kotetsu.

"Begitu—"

"Kau hebat sekali Kiyomitsu! Solo perform!?" seorang lelaki kekar dan berambut seleher, dengan ombre warna kuning, Nagasone Kotetsu, menimpali sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Kiyomitsu.

"Terima kasih— ADUH! HEI!" kata Kiyomitsu sambil menjauhkan tangan Nagasone karena merasakan pundaknya sudah mulai kram, "Mou.. kalian ini. Reaksi kalian telat, tahu,"

"Hehe, habis kami kaget sih.." kata Kanesada sambil mengambil teh yang ada didepannya.

"Yah, syukurlah kerja kerasmu benar-benar membuahkan hasil. Selamat, Kashuu," kata Hachisuka, dan diamini oleh semuanya.

"Selamat ya Kiyomitsu!" kata Nagasone sambil tersenyum.

"Yasusada pasti senang mendengarnya!" kata Horikawa sambil menuangkan teh untuk Kiyomitsu.

"Un, terima kasih semuanya. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong Yasusada dimana? Aku tidak melihatnya dari kita selesai perform,"

"Eh? Entah, tadi dia keluar bersama manajer.. sampai sekarang belum datang," kata Kanesada.

Kiyomitsu mengangguk-angguk. Mungkin ada urusan yang penting, pikir Kiyomitsu.

* * *

Yasusada.

Memiliki nama lengkap Yamatonokami Yasusada. Seorang pemuda yang baik, lembut, namun keras dan ganas di waktu tertentu. Memiliki mata berwarna aqua yang sangat teduh, rambut hitam kebiruan panjang tanggung yang sangat indah, dan biasanya diikat ponytail. Karena kebaikan dan ketampanannya, dia disukai banyak orang.

Dan poin paling penting,

Yamatonokami Yasusada adalah kekasih Kashuu Kiyomitsu.

Kiyomitsu jadi membayangkan wajah bahagia Yasusada saat dia memberitahu kalau dia dapat tawaran perform solo. Yah, Yasusada lah yang selalu berharap Kiyomitsu mendapatkan perform solo. Membayangkan wajah Yasusada yang kegirangan, membuat Kiyomitsu terkikik sendiri.

Saat Kiyomitsu sedang asyik melamun, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka.

Sosok yang daritadi ditunggu oleh Kiyomitsu muncul dari balik pintu, sambil bergumam,

" _Otsukaresama_ ,"

Gumaman itu terdengar oleh semuanya, lalu merekapun membalas, " _otsukare,_ "

"Yasusada, kau tahu? Kiyomitsu mendapatkan tawaran solo perform lho!" kata Kanesada langsung, mendahului Kiyomitsu, sambil merangkul Yasusada.

"Kekasihmu memang hebat, Yasusada!" kata Nagasone menambahi.

Anehnya, mendengar hal itu, Yasusada tidak bereaksi apapun. Dia hanya menatap lantai, lalu bergumam, 'oh,'

"..Yasusada?" tanya Kiyomitsu heran saat melihat reaksi aneh Yasusada.

Mendengar panggilan Kiyomitsu, Yasusada hanya terdiam, lalu berkata,

"Aku mau pulang duluan,"

Reaksi dingin Yasusada. Jawaban singkat Yasusada. Hal itu tentu langsung membuat semua orang bingung, karena Yasusada tidak pernah seperti ini pada teman-temannya, apalagi pada Kiyomitsu.

Hati Kiyomitsu sakit melihat perilaku Yasusada hari ini. Tapi Kiyomitsu mencoba tidak langsung menuduh yang aneh-aneh pada Yasusada. Daripada sakit hatinya, dia merasa dia lebih khawatir pada Yasusada. Yasusada tidak pernah seperti ini. Apa Yasusada ada masalah? kalau ada masalah, Yasusada biasanya langsung merajuk ke Kiyomitsu, walau didepan teman-temannya. Yasusada adalah tipikal yang manja jika sudah bersama Kiyomitsu.

Saat Yasusada berjalan kearah Kiyomitsu, Yasusada hanya memandang Kiyomitsu sekilas sambil tersenyum lemah, lalu mengambil tas nya.

"Selamat ya," kata Yasusada sambil menepuk pelan kepala Kiyomitsu.

Melihat Yasusada yang berbalik tanpa mengucapkan apapun pada semua orang, membuat benak mereka semua penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Kiyomitsu, kalian bertengkar?" tanya Horikawa langsung begitu Yasusada pergi.

Mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba Horikawa, Kiyomitsu kaget dan menjawab dengan sedikir berteriak,

"E-eh!? Tidak! Tidak! Kami tidak bertengkar! Kalian juga tahu kan, kalau kami bertengkar, yang berperilaku aneh biasanya aku? Aku saja heran kenapa Yasusada tiba-tiba begitu," kata Kiyomitsu sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Lalu.. kenapa Yamatonokami begitu?" tanya Hachisuka.

"Entahlah, mungkin ada masalah?" kata Nagasone.

"Hei, kalian juga tahu kan, kalau Yasusada ada masalah, biasanya merajuk ke Kiyomitsu? Tapi kali ini apa? Dia melihat Kiyomitsu saja hanya sekilas!" kata Kanesada.

Mendengar teman-temannya yang juga khawatir, membuat Kiyomitsu semakin bingung. Ada apa dengan Yasusada?

* * *

"Yamatonokami _san_ , kita sudah sampai di apartemen anda," kata seseorang yang sedang menyetir sambil menoleh ke kursi belakang, tempat Yasusada duduk.

Melihat Yasusada yang masih melamun walau sudah dipanggil oleh sang supir, membuat sang supir bingung, lalu membuatnya memutuskan untuk memanggilnya sekali lagi, dengan suara yang sedikit keras.

"Yamatonokami _san_?"

Dipanggil dengan volume suara yang cukup keras, membuat Yasusada akhirnya kembali dari lamuanannya.

"A-ah, i-iya? Ada apa?" tanya Yasusada linglung.

"Maaf, ini sudah sampai di apartemen anda. Apa anda mempunyai tujuan lain? Apa anda ingin saya mengantarkan anda ke apartemen Kashuu _san_?" tanya supir yang menyetir mobil Yasusada.

"A-ah. Tidak, tidak usah. Maaf, aku hanya banyak pikiran saja," kata Yasusada sambil memegang kepalanya, dan memperbaiki duduknya, lalu mengambil tasnya, kemudian bersiap keluar dari mobil.

"Yah, saya sedikit khawatir dengan anda hari ini. Jarang-jarang anda memanggil saya kalau tidak pulang larut. Biasanya anda mengantar Kashuu _san_ terlebih dahulu," kata sang supir yang benar-benar sudah hapal dengan kebiasaan Yasusada.

Mendengar perkataan sang supir, Yasusada hanya tersenyum lemah,

"Aku hanya ingin segera pulang. Itu saja," kata Yasusada.

Yasusada menjawab dengan nada lemah, yang mau tak mau membuat aura kebapakan supir itu bergerak, dan menjadi cemas.

"Maaf kalau saya lancang.. apakah Yamatonokami _san_ dan Kashuu _san_ bertengkar?" tanya supir itu dengan nada cemas yang tidak bisa disembunyikannya.

Menangkap nada cemas dalam pertanyaan supirnya, membuat Yasusada tertawa pelan. Dalam lubuk hatinya, dia senang bahwa ada yang mengkhawatirkan hubungannya dengan Kiyomitsu.

"Tidak kok. Kami baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, aku mendapatkan sedikit masalah hari ini di pekerjaanku, sehingga aku merasa sangat lelah," kata Yasusada.

"Ah, saya tenang mendengarnya. Maksudnya, mendengar anda berdua tidak bertengkar. Saya khawatir masalah dihubungan andalah yang membuat anda lemas seperti ini. Yah, karena saya melihat anda berdua cocok satu sama lain, jadi saya harap anda berdua tidak pernah mendapat masalah yang besar yang sampai mengusik hubungan yang sedang anda bina bersama Kashuu _san_ ," timpal supir Yasusada dengan nada yang sangat lembut. Mungkin karena beliau adalah seorang ayah, jadi bisa mengerti perasaan sakit seorang anak kalau dilanda masalah asmara. Hm.

"Tapi, saya merasa ikut sedih mendengar anda mendapatkan masalah pada pekerjaan anda. Apakah masalah itu sangat pelik?" tambah bapak supir itu, dengan nada yang penuh perhatian pula.

Mendengar perkataan lembut dan menerima perhatian sang supir, Yasusada merasakan hatinya sedikit tenang sekarang. Dia akhirnya bisa tersenyum lebih lega dari sebelumnya.

"Maaf kalau perilakuku hari ini membuat bapak khawatir. Tapi saya tidak apa-apa," kata Yasusada tulus.

"Ah, Syukurlah. Yah, saya punya anak yang juga seumuran dengan Yamatonokami _san_ , jadi ya melihat anda lemas, saya merasakan perasaan tidak enak, itu saja. Haha. Ditambah saya juga sudah cukup lama bekerja untuk anda. Saya tidak bisa melihat anda tidak bersemangat seperti ini. Itu membuat saya sedih," kata sopir Yasusada sambil melihat jam tangannya, "Wah, maaf saya membuat waktu istirahat anda terpotong dengan saya yang terus berbicara begini," katanya sambil turun dari mobil, dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Yasusada.

Setelah pintu mobil dibuka, Yasusada memandang supirnya yang baik hati itu. Memang, biasanya kalau ada masalah, entah masalahnya dengan Kiyomitsu, atau masalah pekerjaan, dia biasanya berbicara dengan supirnya yang baik hati ini. Tapi masalah kali ini lain. Dia tidak ingin mengingat masalah kali ini sekarang. Ini terlalu menyakitkan baginya.

"Anoo.." kata Yasusada, lalu dijawab 'hm?' dengan supirnya.

"..Sebetulnya aku ingin bercerita pada bapak tentang masalah pekerjaanku.. tapi aku masih belum sanggup untuk berbicara tentang hal itu," kata Yasusada sambil menunduk.

Mendengar kalimat Yasusada, supir baik hati itu hanya tersenyum, lalu berkata,

"Sekeras apapun kita berusaha, pasti akan ada saatnya kita terbentur oleh dinding. Tapi, dinding sekeras apapun, pasti akan hancur dengan kerasnya usaha kita merobohkannya. Teruslah tersenyum, niscaya masalah anda akan lebih diringankan," katanya, "Saya tahu Yamatonokami _san_ bukan orang yang lemah. Anda pasti bisa melewati semuanya ini,"

Nasehat supirnya membuat Yasusada ingin menangis. Yasusada masih saja menunduk, menahan airmatanya untuk jatuh. Bukan orang yang lemah? Hah.

"…tapi masalahku ini mungkin masalah yang tidak seberapa bagi sebagian orang.. namun bagiku.. masalah ini membuatku merasa sangat depresi. Bukankah ini menandakan bahwa mentalku lemah? Aku bukan orang kuat seperti yang bapak pikirkan,"

Supir Yasusada menghela napas sambil tersenyum.

"Menurut Yamatonokami _san_.. apakah kehilangan satu penghapus pensil itu merupakan masalah besar?"

"Eh?" Yasusada mendongak begitu mendengar pertanyaan absurd dari supirnya, "..kurasa tidak. Harga penghapus juga tidak mahal kan? Beli saja lagi,"

Mendengar jawaban Yasusada, sang supir tersenyum lembut.

"Bagi anda, seperti itu. Kehilangan penghapus bukanlah masalah yang penting. Tapi bisa anda bayangkan seandainya itu menimpa illustrator yang sedang _sketching_ di kertas? Mereka pasti merasakan kebingungan yang amat sangat," katanya.

"Besar kecilnya masalah yang kita hadapi, itu relatif. Bagi anda, masalah saya tidak penting. Namun bagi saya, masalah saya bisa saja membuat saya ingin bunuh diri. Oleh karena itu, jangan memandang diri sendiri lemah dengan ukuran seperti itu. Saya tidak tahu masalah seperti apa yang anda hadapi sekarang. Namun jika itu masalah yang berat bagi anda, hanya ada satu saran saya. Anda jangan menyerah. Percayalah, bahwa semua itu akan ada jalan keluarnya,"

Nasehat hangat dari supirnya membuat Yasusada mulai bisa tersenyum. Dia diam-diam menghapus air matanya, lalu mendongak, menatap supirnya.

"Terima kasih. Kata-kata bapak membuatku sedikit lebih tenang," kata Yasusada sambil tersenyum lebar.

Melihat senyum Yasusada, sang bapak supir baik hati itu ikut tersenyum.

"Syukurlah,"

Segera setelah itu, Yasusada turun dari mobil, lalu mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi pada supirnya.

"Sama-sama, Yamatonokami _san_. Kalau anda butuh teman bercerita, saya selalu siap mendengarkan. Baiklah, saya duluan,"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, mobil yang dikendarainya melaju dengan kecepatan standar. Dan Yasusada masih berdiri mematung didepan gedung apartemen.

"Yah. Walau aku merasa sedikit tenang, aku masih tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyikapi masalah kali ini," pikir Yasusada dalam hati.

Merasa sia-sia berdiri didepan gedung apartemen seperti orang bodoh, Yasusada akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan masuk ke apartemen dan menuju kamarnya.

Yasusada sekarang ada di kamar apartemennya. Dia menaruh jaket dan tasnya sembarangan, melempar tubuhnya ke sofa, lalu melepas ikat rambutnya.

"Hahh~ capek sekali," desahnya.

Saat Yasusada sedang bersantai melepaskan letih, lelah, dan emosinya, ponselnya bergetar. Getaran dari ponselnya membuat emosi Yasusada yang sedikit mereda jadi meninggi kembali. Dengan ogah-ogahan, Yasusada meraih ponsel dari sakunya, lalu melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Line? Ah, dari Kiyomitsu," gumamnya setelah dia melihat display ponselnya.

.

' _Kau tidak apa? Aku khawatir melihatmu hari ini'_

' _Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah makan?'_

 _._

Melihat pesan Line dari kekasihnya yang begitu mengkhawatirkan dirinya, mau tak mau membuat Yasusada tersenyum. Yasusada benar-benar merasa bahwa perhatian kecil dari Kiyomitsu dapat membuat emosinya sedikit mereda kembali.

.

' _Maaf membuatmu khawatir hari ini, Kiyomitsu. Aku tidak apa. Aku hanya terlalu lelah dan merasa sedikit tidak enak_ _badan. Tapi aku tidak apa'_

' _Aku belum makan. Nanti saja. Kau jangan lupa makan, jaga kesehatan'_

 _._

Sent.

Setelah pesannya terkirim, Yasusada merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Hah.. apa hari ini aku benar-benar kelihatan semenyedihkan itu, hingga membuat orang-orang di sekitarku khawatir?" gumam Yasusada pada dirinya sendiri.

 **DRRT DRRT**

Ponselnya bergetar kembali. Dengan segera, Yasusada melihat notifnya. Balasan Line dari Kiyomitsu.

.

' _Kukembalikan kata-kata itu untukmu! Kau yang jaga kesehatan! Dasar! -_-)=3 cepat sembuh ya. Apa kau mau aku ke apartemenmu membuatkanmu makanan?'_

 _._

Belum sempat jari Yasusada mengetik balasan untuk Kiyomitsu, ada Line lain yang masuk. Melihat pengirimnya, pesan Line kali ini benar-benar membuat mood Yasusada turun drastis.

Line dari manajernya.

Dengan setengah hati, dia membuka Line dari manajernya. Dan berisi,

.

' _jangan lupakan apa yang kita bicarakan hari ini. Aku tahu ini memang berat untukmu, tapi jalanilah. Demi Kiyomitsu juga'_

 _._

Hampir Yasusada membanting ponselnya. Namun dia ingat masih ada pesan Kiyomitsu yang belum dia balas. Memutuskan untuk tidak membuat Kiyomitsu khawatir, dia memutuskan untuk membalas Kiyomitsu sekenanya.

.

' _tidak usah, terima kasih. Maaf Kiyomitsu, tapi aku ingin sendiri sekarang. Aku mencintaimu'_

 _._

Setelah pesannya terkirim, Yasusada sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan ponselnya yang bergetar. Dia menjadi emosi sekarang. Pesan Line manajernya benar-benar bisa memancing emosinya.

"Brengsek,"

 **TBC**

 **A/N**

Konbanwa. Satou Ayumu desu.

Hai aruji sekalian. Apa kabar?

Haha. Iya saya memutuskan comeback walau dipostingan saya yang sebelumnya tidak ada aruji yang menotis saya *elap air mata* jadi sebetulnya saya juga ga tahu apakah FF saya masih diterima disini atau tidak.. tapi saya mencoba up disini lagi.

Iya, ini ada lanjutannya.. ini hanya two shoot. Pendek lagi. Saya sudah bodoh dalam membuat FF. Jadi maaf kalau kali ini ceritanya ga jelas dan aneh ya aruji *bow*

saya tahu.. mungkin skill membuat FF saya menurun ya. Saya sebetulnya juga merasa FF ini jelek sekali /TERUS NAPA LU UP, AUTHOR BE*O/ Tapi saya ingin tetap membuat FF untuk anda sekalian, sebelum otak saya berhenti berfungsi. Tentu saya berudaha semaksimal mungkin agar FF saya tidak menjadi sampah, tapi.. mungkin kali ini, ini batas kemampuan saya. Saya benar-benar harus membangun kepercayaan diri saya lagi.

Jadi~

Saya berharap respon dari anda sekalian :)

respon anda adalah semangat saya :"))

Terima kasih.

Salam sayang,

Satou Ayumu


	2. Chapter 2

**行かないで (Jangan pergi – Ikanaide) 02**

Pair: YasuKiyo/Anmitsu

WARNING! Yaoi! AU! Little bit OOC. Idol ver. Semua fokus pada Yasusada dan Kiyomitsu. Fic paling gajelas yang pernah saya buat

Yak,

Happy Reading~

* * *

Kashuu KIyomitsu memandang ponselnya dengan pandangan sedih. Di ponselnya tertera chatroom dengan nama kontak 'Yasusada'. Kiyomitsu sekali lagi membaca pesan dari Yasusada, lalu menghela napas berat. Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, lalu berjalan menuju kamar. Kemudian Kiyomitsu melemparkan tubuhya ke ranjang.

"Reaksi yang dingin, tidak nafsu makan.. aku tidak diperbolehkan ke apartemennya, dan bahkan sekarang dia ingin sendiri.." gumam Kiyomitsu, "Kalau memang dia ada masalah.. separah apa sih masalahnya, sampai-sampai dia seperti ini?"

Tiba-tiba Kiyomitsu ingat reaksi Yasusada saat Kanesada memberitahu Yasusada kalau Kiyomitsu berhasil mendapat tawaran solo perform. Mengingat rekasi dingin Yasusada, membuat Kiyomitsu merasa kesal. Secara tiba-tiba, Kiyomitsu duduk, menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu mengambil boneka _Tsukiusa_ (mascot boneka kelinci dari game Tsuki*ta) merah muda besarnya, kemudian melemparnya ke sofa yang ada didekat ranjangnya.

"Ada masalah sih ada masalah! Tapi tidak usah sampai bereaksi dingin seperti itu dong! Padahal aku akhirnya mendapatkan tawaran solo perform yang kami harapkan sejak dulu.. Dia kira aku berusaha sampai seperti ini juga demi siapa hah!? Padahal aku ingin melihat senyuman bahagianya! Tapi apa!? Dia malah memberiku respon menyebalkan itu!" kata Kiyomitsu keras sambil bangkit berdiri di ranjangnya, "DASAR YASUSADA BODOH! JANGAN BUAT AKU KHAWATIR DAN SEBAL DISAAT BERSAMAAN! AAKKHH! KENAPA AKU HARUS MENCINTAI—"

..dan kata-kata Kiyomitsu terputus saat dia melihat ke arah pintu kamarnya yang lupa dia tutup.

Ternyata horikawa sudah berdiri disana dengan tersenyum aneh dan sweatdrop.

"Ho, Horikawa? Se-sejak kapan kau..?" tanya Kiyomitsu terbata dan mulai merasakan wajahnya memerah serta panas.

"Hm? Sejak kau melempar _Tsukiusa_ mu, kurasa," kata Horikawa sambil berjalan tenang menuju sofa Kiyomitsu, lalu mengambil _Tsukiusa_ merah muda yang tidak berdosa, dan akhirnya menyamankan duduknya.

Mendengar perkataan Horikawa, wajah Kiyomitsu langsung memerah dan benar-benar panas. Lalu Kiyomitsu berteriak, kemudian dia meringkuk di ranjang, sambil membenamkan wajahnya dengan bantal.

"AAAAGGGHH! BERARTI ITU DARI AWAAALL!" teriak Kiyomitsu tertahan.

"Kurasa.." kata Horikawa sambil terkekeh pelan dan memainkan telinga _Tsukiusa_ milik Kiyomitsu.

"Uukkhh.. bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke apartemenku?" tanya Kiyomitsu sambil tetap menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Kau amnesia? Kita satu apartemen, dan kita saling tahu password kamar masing-masing. Lagipula aku kesini karena aku khawatir denganmu yang juga ikut-ikutan menjadi suram seperti Yasusada," kata Horikawa, kemudian dia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke ranjang Kiyomitsu, kemudian duduk di ranjang itu.

Horikawa kemudian menepuk-nepuk punggung Kiyomitsu yang masih meringkuk, lalu berkata,

"Kau khawatir dengan Yasusada ya pasti? Sudah berusaha menghubunginya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Horikawa, Kiyomitsu kemudian bangkit, duduk sejajar dengan Horikawa, mengambil _Tsukiusa_ yang dibawa Horikawa, memeluknya, lalu mengangguk lemah.

"Tentu saja sudah.." kata Kiyomitsu.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"…" Kiyomitsu terdiam, dan Horikawa menunggu jawaban Kiyomitsu dengan sabar, " …dia bilang dia ingin sendiri dulu. Katanya badannya sedang tidak enak," jawab Kiyomitsu akhirnya.

Setelah Kiyomitsu menjawab, Horikawa mengangguk-angguk mengerti, kemudian tersenyum lembut. Kiyomitsu pasti masih bingung dengan perilaku Yasusada. Apalagi pada dasarnya Kiyomitsu ini manja dan keras kepala. Horikawa yakin, jawaban Yasusada saat ini tidak membuat Kiyomitsu puas.

"Yah, turutilah Yasusada, Kiyomitsu. Dia pasti benar-benar lelah. Dia mungkin punya masalah yang benar-benar pelik kali ini, sampai-sampai dia seperti itu," kata Horikawa mencoba menghibur Kiyomitsu.

Mendengar kata-kata Horikawa, Kiyomitsu masih terdiam sambil membenamkan wajahnya di _Tsukiusa_ nya.

"...Padahal aku rindu padanya.." kata Kiyomitsu pelan, namun didengar oleh Horikawa.

Horikawa tetap tersenyum, lalu menghela napas. Yah, memang dua orang ini—Kiyomitsu dan Yasusada—adalah member paling terkenal dalam idol grup itu. Sehingga mereka sering mendapatkan tawaran pekerjaan yang berbeda-beda, yang menyebabkan mereka jarang bertemu. Ditambah tawaran pekerjaan mereka sangat banyak dibanding member lainnya. Yah jika ditulis dalam agenda seminggu sih.. waktu istirahat mereka hanya sehari. Sehingga saat istirahat, mereka berdua memilih mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka daripada berkencan. Mereka hanya bertemu saat latihan dance untuk grup idol mereka, dan itupun hanya satu kali seminggu, selama tiga jam saja. Mereka pun pulang bersama selalu dalam keadaan letih, jadi dalam mobil mereka mengobrol sekenanya, melepas rindu hanya selama beberapa menit, kemudian sudah, mereka berpisah lagi. Beda dengan Horikawa dan Kanesada yang lebih sering mendapat tawaran menjadi model bersama, daripada memerankan sebuah drama.

"Aku tahu itu, Kiyomitsu.. bersabarlah. Oh iya! Tapi sebentar lagi kan kalian ada proyek perform yang besar kan itu kan? Idol Matsuri itu? Pasti saat itu kalian bisa lebih lama bersama kan?" kata Horikawa mencoba menyemangati Kiyomitsu.

"Idol Matsuri.." gumam Kiyomitsu, lalu mulai mendongakkan wajahnya memandang Horikawa, "Ah.. itu kah?"

Horikawa mengangguk semangat.

"Itu event besar, kan? Latihannya pasti sangat banyak seperti tahun kemarin. Kalian jadi punya waktu lebih banyak untuk mengobrol," kata Horikawa sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Kiyomitsu, "Bersabarlah sedikit lagi, Kiyomitsu. Ah iya! Lagipula, kau juga punya _schedule_ untuk _photo session_ bersama Yasusada kan akhir bulan ini? Semangatlah! Itu sebentar lagi!"

Mendengar Horikawa yang menghiburnya seperti ini, membuat Kiyomitsu akhirnya bisa tersenyum kecil. Benar juga ya, pikir Kiyomitsu.

"..Iya juga. Terima kasih, Horikawa," kata Kiyomitsu sambil tersenyum.

Melihat senyum Kiyomitsu, membuat Horikawa tersenyum lega.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kau kenapa sih tidak bisa ikut event itu? Sepi kalau kau tidak ada.. Kanesada pasti juga uring-uringan waktu latihan. Dulu waktu manajer memberitahu kau tidak ikut, kau kerepotan sendiri kan menghibur Kanesada?" tanya Kiyomitsu pada Horikawa.

Ya, Idol Matsuri adalah acara besar setiap tahun yang diadakan oleh agensi idol mereka untuk menjawab harapan para fans. Tahun kemarin, Horikawa masih ikut, tapi tahun ini Horikawa memutuskan untuk tidak ikut. Hal ini tentu membuat banyak orang kecewa saat itu, apalagi Kanesada.

"Ah.. saat itukah.. Haha, kau tahu? Aku butuh waktu tiga hari untuk menjelaskan pada Kane _san_ sampai dia mengerti, lho," kata Horikawa sambil terkekeh pelan, "Yah, berat juga sih bagiku. Tapi aku kan juga ada proyek drama yang aku garap dari setahun yang lalu.. aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan begitu saja hanya demi keegoisanku,"

Kiyomitsu mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Horikawa. Untunglah dalam hubungan Kanesada dan Horikawa, Horikawa berkepala dingin dan dewasa, beda dengan Kanesada yang gampang meledak, pikir Kiyomitsu.

"Yah, sudahlah! Daripada terus terpuruk begini, bantu aku buat _cake pudding_ dan teh yuk," kata Horikawa sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

" _Yatta_! Ayo! Di dapurmu ya, Horikawa?" pinta Kiyomitsu sambil mengikuti Horikawa turun dari ranjangnya.

"Iya iya," jawab Horikawa sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar Kiyomitsu.

* * *

"Jadi kau benar akan mengambil tawaran kali ini, Yasusada?" tanya seseorang di seberang telepon.

"Daripada aku tidak punya alasan?" kata Yasusada asal sambil menutupi matanya dengan lengannya, "Lagian aku masih belum bisa mengatakan pada Kiyomitsu tentang hal ini,"

"..." orang diseberang telepon terdiam.

Menyadari reaksi lawan bicaranya, Yasusada menghela napas.

"Ano ne—"

"—kau tahu? Aku sebetulnya juga berusaha mencari tahu," lawan bicara Yasusada akhirnya berbicara, memotong omongan Yasusada.

"Tentang?" tanya Yasusada bingung.

"Apakah ke parno an mereka itu bisa menjadi kenyataan,"

Mendengar jawaban lawan bicaranya, Yasusada terdiam. Dia lagi-lagi menutup matanya.

"Kurasa mereka hanya takut.. maksudku, kau kan belum pernah mencoba membicarakannya. Seandainya ada kesempatan, aku yakin—"

"—aku tidak mau mengorbankan Kiyomitsu, kau mengerti?" kali ini gilliran Yasusada yang memotong pembicaraan lawan bicaranya, "Aku mencintainya. Aku tidak mau menyeretnya lebih dalam,"

Lagi-lagi lawan bicara Yasusada terdiam.

"….baiklah. Aku menyerah," katanya, "..tapi ingatlah, Yasusada. Cepat atau lambat, Kiyomitsu pasti tahu. Dan kuharap kau tidak menyesal dengan pilihanmu kali ini,"

Yasusada menjadi terdiam mendengarnya. Menyesal? Entahlah, Yasusada tidak tahu.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," jawab Yasusada akhirnya, lalu memutus hubungan telepon saat itu.

Menyesal. Kata-kata yang paling dibenci oleh Yasusada. Apakah dia akan menyesal dengan mengambil langkah seperti ini? Yasusada benar-benar tidak tahu. Dia mencintai Kiyomitsu. Oleh karena itu, dia harus bisa bertahan, walau mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri, dengan menerima tawaran kali ini.

"...aku benar-benar bisa gila," gumam Yasusada.

* * *

"HAH!? YASUSADA TIDAK IKUT IDOL MATSURI TAHUN INI!?" teriak Kiyomitsu tidak percaya pada manajernya saat _meeting_ pagi.

"Ya, begitulah. Dia menerima tawaran drama terlebih dahulu, jadi dia tidak bisa segampang itu melepaskannya," kata manajernya sambil membolak-balik agenda Yasusada, "Apalagi kali ini dia menjadi tokoh utama,"

"Ta-tapi.. tapi.." kata Kiyomitsu terbata-bata.

"Tapi manajer, dia tidak pernah membicarakannya dengan kami masalah ini! Apa benar ini keputusan Yasusada sendiri?" tanya Nagasone ikut emosi.

"Tentu saja. Agensi tidak pernah memaksa siapapun untuk memerankan sebuah drama kan? Kalian tahu sendiri itu," kata manajer mereka sambil melipat tangannya didada, "Kalau tidak percaya, kalian bisa tanya sendiri nan—"

Kata-kata manajer terputus saat pintu tiba-tiba terbuka, dan diiringi salam, ' _ohayou_ ' oleh sang pelaku, yang rupanya adalah Yasusada.

"—waktu yang sangat pas. Yasusada, coba jelaskan kepada mereka, apakah kau benar tidak bisa ikut Idol Matsuri karena kau harus memerankan sebuah drama?" tanya manajernya langsung, tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Yasusada untuk bernapas terlebih dahulu.

"Eh? Oh itu.. Iya, itu benar," kata Yasusada langsung pula, dan tentu saja membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan shock.

"Ta-Tapi! Yasusada, kau tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu pada kami, terlebih padaku!" kata Kiyomitsu masih belum bisa menerimanya.

"…maaf. Aku bingung bagaimana menceritakannya pada kalian.. apalagi Horikawa juga sudah tidak bisa ikut tahun ini.. aku jadi tidak tahu bagaimana caraku untuk membicarakannya.." kata Yasusada menyesal, kemudian memandang Kiyomitsu sambil tersenyum lemah, "Maaf ya,"

Mendengar permintaan maaf dan penyesalan Yasusada, membuat semua member akhirnya mau tak mau menghela napas, dan mencoba menerima. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini pekerjaan, begitu pikir semua teman-temannya.

Tapi tidak dengan Kiyomitsu.

Kiyomitsu merasa hancur kali ini. Tidak bisa bekerja bersama Yasusada di event sebesar ini. Harapannya mendapatkan waktu yang lebih lama untuk bersama Yasusada, pupus sudah.

"...Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong _schedule_ untuk _photo session_ ku dan Kiyomitsu akhir bulan ini, bagaimana?" tanya Yasusada pada manajernya.

Ah, iya. Masih ada _schedule_ seperti itu! Secercah harapan mulai menghampiri Kiyomitsu yang benar-benar merindukan Yasusada.

"Eh? Sebentar. Aku rasa ada perubahan saat _meeting_ pagi ini.." kata manajer sambil mengambil notes yang lain dari tasnya.

Apa? Perubahan? Kumohon. Jangan perubahan yang mengerikan, pikir Kiyomitsu. Ini adalah harapan terakhirnya.

"Ah! ternyata benar.." kata manajernya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kiyomitsu langsung begitu melihat reaksi manajernya yang tidak menyenangkan.

Manajernya menghela napas sambil menunjukkan catatan di notesnya,

" _Schedule_ kalian itu diganti. Yasusada harus terbang ke Eropa untuk promosi albumnya saat itu. Jadi, jadwal _photo session_ dicancel sampai waktu yang ditentukan,"

"APA?!" teriak Kiyomitsu dan Yasusada bersamaan.

"Aku tidak mendengar hal itu sebelumnya," kata Yasusada sedikit emosi.

"Karena memang baru pagi ini aku diberitahu. Tepat sebelum kita _meeting_ internal ini. Dan asal kalian tahu, aku juga dibingungkan dengan _schedule_ yang tiba-tiba berantakan ini," kata manajer sambil membolak-balik halaman notesnya, "Ini juga tadi jadwal foto Kanesada, kemudian jadwal _variety show_ yang seharusnya dibintangi Hachisuka, serta _talk show event_ Nagasone pun harus dirubah total,"

Perkataan dari manajer akhirnya juga membuat Kanesada, Hachisuka, dan Nagasone ber 'eehh?!' ria. Mereka tidak menyangka jadwal mereka dirubah total seperti itu. Mereka akhirnya melayangkan protes, dan membuat suasana _meeting_ pagi itu menjadi ricuh.

Tapi Kiyomitsu sudah tidak bisa mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh manajer dan teman-temannya yang sedang ramai saat _meeting_ pagi itu. Dia menunduk. Kiyomitsu sudah benar-benar hancur. Dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan waktu bersama Yasusada sampai kapanpun. Dia sudah tidak bisa bersabar lagi. Kiyomitsu ingin menangis dan berteriak sepuasnya kali ini.

Yasusada, yang melihat Kiyomitsu terdiam dengan wajah yang sangat mendung, merasa sangat bersalah. Dadanya sesak. Tentu dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Kiyomitsu saat ini. Tapi Yasusada bisa apa? Dia tidak mengerti.

Mencoba memberanikan diri, Yasusada mengarahkan tangannya, untuk memegang tangan kiri Kiyomitsu. Kiyomitsu, yang tangannya tiba-tiba dipegang seperti itu, langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang Yasusada yang saat ini tersenyum kepadanya.

"Bersabarlah dengan seperti ini dulu ya," kata Yasusada lembut dan pelan.

Melihat senyum dan mendengarkan suara lembut serta dalam milik Yasusada, Kiyomitsu merasakan matanya panas. Air matanya hampir tumpah. Kiyomitsu mencoba menahannya, lalu berkata pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan, namun Yasusada masih bisa mendengarnya,

"..Aku ingin memelukmu.."

Mendengarnya, Yasusada menahan diri untuk tidak menggendong Kiyomitsu dan membawanya pergi. Yasusada juga bertahan mati-matian untuk tidak 'menyerang' Kiyomitsu saat itu juga.

Yasusada hanya memberikan respon dengan mengeratkan pegangan tangan mereka.

"Aku juga, Kiyomitsu," balas Yasusada, "Aku merindukanmu,"

Setelah Yasusada berkata begitu, Kiyomitsu langsung menunduk lebih dalam. Menggigit bibirnya mati-matian, sambil menahan air mata yang mulai menetes.

Sadar dia masih bersama teman-temannya, Kiyomitsu akhirnya menghapus air matanya, kemudian mendongak memandang Yasusada, lalu tersenyum manis,

"Aku mencintaimu, Yasusada," kata Kiyomitsu pelan.

Wajah Yasusada langsung memerah mendengar kalimat Kiyomitsu. Yasusada berusaha mati-matian menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak memeluk erat dan mencium dalam kekasihnya saat ini. Dia ingat, masih ada teman-teman dan manajernya sekarang. Gila kalau dia sampai tidak bisa menahan nafsunya disini.

"Aku juga, Kiyomitsu," balas Yasusada akhirnya sambil tersenyum manis pula.

Mereka berdua akhirnya berpandangan sambil tetap tersenyum. Hingga suara manajer mereka membuyarkan waktu kebahagiaan singkat mereka.

"Yak! Sudah sudah! Aku semakin bingung kalau kalian minta jadwal dirubah seperti semula! Maafkan aku, tapi ini permintaan agensi, sehingga aku tidak punya hak untuk sembarangan merubahnya. Aku tentu saja tidak ingin kalian menjadi gila gara-gara harus mengatur kembali jadwal bersantai kalian, tapi apa boleh buat, kan? Sekedar info, bukan kalian saja yang gila, aku juga gila. Mengatur kembali jadwal enam orang idol sekaligus itu bukan pekerjaan mudah," kata manajer sambil memegang kepalanya yang mulai terasa sakit, "Jalani saja. Ini pekerjaan,"

Kalimat panjang dari sang manajer akhirnya bisa membuat para idol ini mengerti. Yah, pekerjaan. Ya, mau tak mau. Dilihat lagi, manajer mereka memang terlihat sangat lelah kali ini. Berarti memang perubahan jadwal ini sangat mendadak, dan akhirnya membuat sang manajer harus kerja ekstra untuk mengatur jadwal para idol asuhannya.

"..aku merasa umurku jadi berkurang lima tahun," gumam manajer sambil menghela napas, "Yak! Pembacaan _schedule_ hari ini! Kanesada, Hachisuka, Nagasone, dan Kiyomitsu. Kalian ada latihan pemanasan Idol Matsuri dari jam sebelas sampai jam satu siang. Kemudian Yasusada, kau ada jadwal pengenalan awal dan pembagian _script_ drama pada jam yang sama. Horikawa.. ah tadi dia sudah kuberitahu lewat line. Tak perlu," kata manajer sambil melingkari agenda Horikawa yang tidak hadir hari ini dengan bolpoin merah.

"Setelah itu, jam satu siang, Kanesada, kau ada jadwal pemotretan untuk majalah sampai jam tiga sore. Kemudian jam lima sore kau ada _shooting_ untuk iklan sampai jam setengah tujuh. Jam tujuh kau harus segera _cek in_ ke lokasi dramamu dengan Nagasone untuk _shooting_ episode terakhir. Pengawasmu hari ini adalah aku. Hachisuka, jam dua siang kau ada jadwal di stasiun TV sebagai bintang tamu, hingga jam tiga juga. Kemudian jam lima kau ada pemotretan juga untuk majalahmu—maksudku _photobook_ mu. Seperti biasa, ini pasti akan makan waktu, mungkin sampai malam, jadi jadwalmu sampai disitu saja. Pengawasmu kali ini _si berisik_ itu. Kemudian Nagasone.. jam tiga siang kau ada jadwal pemotretan untuk _photo book_ mu juga sampai jam tujuh. Setelah itu kau juga harus _cek in_ ke tempat drama. Dan karena jadwalmu hanya itu, saat pemotretan kau tak ada pengawas. Begitu sampai lokasi drama, pengawasmu adalah aku," kata manajer, kemudian menutup notesnya, "Ada pertanyaan?"

Kanesada mengangkat tangan,

"Berarti jam tiga sampai jam lima aku _free_? Bagaimana dengan Kunihiro?" tanya Kanesada langsung.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan sebelum kau mengatakannya. Tentu saja Horikawa juga _free_. Kebetulan gedung kalian saat itu sama, jadi aku bisa aturkan kalau kalian mau bertemu," kata sang manajer sambil tersenyum.

Sang manajer ini memang terkenal dengan julukan 'orang tua'. Karena dia akan melakukan apa saja yang dia bisa untuk kebahagiaan idol-idol asuhannya. Dan tentu saja, mendengar perkataan menajer, Kanesada langsung ber 'YES' ria sambil mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali.

Kemudian ganti Hachisuka yang mengangkat tangan,

"Pengawasku tidak bisa ganti? Haruskah orang itu?" tanyanya dengan nada memohon.

"Sayangnya aku sudah mencoba untuk membujuknya, namun aku gagal. Yah, nikmati saja hari ini," kata sang manajer sambil menepuk pundak Hachisuka yang terlihat depresi tiba-tiba, "Ada pertanyaan yang lain?"

Yasusada sekarang yang mengangkat tangan,

"Jadwalku dan Kiyomitsu hanya sampai jam satu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Yasusada, manajer tersenyum.

"Begitulah. Aku meminta keringanan dengan cara meminta kepada setiap penanggung jawab pekerjaan kalian selama seminggu ini untuk merubah jadwal di hari lain, sehingga saat aku merangkum semuanya, jadwal kalian hari ini menjadi kosong. Kalian bisa pulang lebih awal," kata manajer sambil membuka notesnya lagi, kemudian menunjukkan kepada Yasusada dan Kiyomitsu, "Tapi mulai besok, jadwal kalian akan penuh, jadi persiapkan diri kalian. Gunakan hari ini untuk kalian bersantai, untuk _Qtime_ kalian,"

Kalimat sang manajer benar-benar membuat Yasusada dan Kiyomitsu bahagia. Ini kesempatan bagi mereka untuk melepaskan rindu walau hanya sejenak. Manajer mereka benar-benar memiliki sosok 'orang tua' yang baik.

"Terima kasih," kata Yasusada dan Kiyomitsu tulus. Nada kebahagiaan tidak bisa disembunyikan oleh mereka, dan itu membuat sang manajer tersenyum.

"Sama-sama. Oh iya, Yasusada," panggil manajer, dan membuat Yasusada memiringkan kepalanya,

"Ingat ya," kata manajer.

Kata-kata singkat manajer langsung membuat Yasusada tersenyum lemah, dan mengangguk, sambil berkata, "Iya,"

Melihat pemandangan ganjil didepannya, membuat Kiyomitsu penasaran, lalu menarik-narik tangan Yasusada.

"Ingat apa?" tanya Kiyomitsu pada Yasusada, dan hanya dibalas kekehan pelan Yasusada.

"Ingat untuk jaga kesehatan. Aku kemarin kan sempat sakit," kata Yasusada sambil mengelus kepala Kiyomitsu lembut.

Mendengar penjelasan Yasusada, Kiyomitsu mengangguk-angguk saja. Dalam hati, Yasusada bersyukur Kiyomitsu sangat percaya dengannya, sehingga dia tidak harus menjelaskan maksud sebenarnya dari manajer mereka saat itu.

"Ah! Nanti setelah latihan, kita makan siang bersama ya, di apartemenku? Aku akan membuatkanmu makan siang yang enak," kata Kiyomitsu sambil tersenyum pada Yasusada.

Melihat senyum Kiyomitsu yang terlihat sangat bahagia, mau tak mau membuat Yasusada juga tersenyum lega. Akhirnya Kiyomitsu tidak sedih lagi, pikir Yasusada.

"Oke. Aku sudah tidak sabar," kata Yasusada sambil mencium kening Kiyomitsu, dan membuat Kiyomitsu memerah.

Yasusada terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah, manajer. Siapa yang akan menemaniku saat pembagian _script_?" tanya Yasusada akhirnya.

"Ah iya aku lupa. Sampai jam satu nanti, aku yang akan mengawasimu. Kalian, anak-anak yang akan pemanasan Idol Matsuri, akan dibimbing oleh staff, jadi semangatlah ya!" kata manajer memberi semangat.

"IYA!" kata mereka semua, menimpali semangat manajer mereka.

* * *

"Yasusada! Hah.. hah, Maaf aku telat, tadi aku harus membicarakan masalah solo performku dengan staff, jadi aku barusan selesai," kata Kiyomitsu sambil terengah-engah mendekati Yasusada yang sedang bermain ponsel sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu mobil.

Mendengar penjelasan Kiyomitsu dan melihat Kiyomitsu terengah-engah, Yasusada tersenyum. Kemudian dia mengelus puncak kepala Kiyomitsu.

"Tak masalah kok," kata Yasusada lembut, seperti biasanya, "Ayo, kita pulang. Aku sangat lelah,"

Kiyomitsu tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

Sedetik kemudian, Yasusada membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Kiyomitsu. Setelah memastikan Kiyomitsu duduk dengan nyaman, Yasusada berjalan ke arah pintu yang menuju ke kursi supir, masuk, menutup pintunya, lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Setelah merasa mesinnya sudah panas, Yasusada menjalankan mobilnya.

Seperempat perjalanan berlalu. Yasusada heran melihat Kiyomitsu yang diam saja sambil sibuk membolak-balik tumpukan kertas ditangannya sambil mengernyit serius. Tidak biasanya Kiyomitsu diam selama perjalanan berdua dengan Yasusada.

"Kau terlihat serius sekali. Kertas apa yang ditanganmu itu?" tanya Yasusada yang penasaran dengan apa yang Kiyomitsu lakukan.

"Ah? Maaf, apa kau terganggu, Yasusada?" kata Kiyomitsu sambil menurunkan kertasnya begitu mendengar kalimat Yasusada, "Ini kertas yang berisi lirik-lirik lagu yang harus aku hapalkan untuk Idol Matsuri dan solo perform ku.. aku merasa sedikit panik kalau tidak menghapalnya dari sekarang, ini banyak sekali,"

Mendengar penjelasan Kiyomitsu, Yasusada merasa ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Solo perform ya.. aku lupa tidak memujinya kemarin gara-gara suasana hatiku yang tidak karuan.. baiklah, aku akan memanjakannya habis-habisan hari ini, pikir Yasusada.

"Aku tidak terganggu sih. Hanya saja aku merasa khawatir kalau kau bekerja terlalu keras.. ini waktu istirahat kita, tapi kau tetap saja mengurusi kerjaan," kata Yasusada sambil memutar setirnya untuk berbelok ke kanan.

Mendengar kata-kata perhatian dari Yasusada, membuat Kiyomitsu terkekeh pelan.

"Haha. Iya ya.." kata Kiyomitsu sambil memasukkan kertas itu kedalam tasnya, "Aku terlalu kepikiran, padahal ini masih lama.. dihapalkan besok masih bisa,"

Kiyomitsu lalu menyamankan duduknya. Dia merasa rileks setelah memberikan sugesti pada dirinya sendiri kalau hari ini adalah hari beristirahatnya setelah sekian lama. Kemudian, dia menoleh kepada kursi supir yang ada disampingnya. Dia melihat Yasusada yang sedang menyupir. Entah kenapa, setelah melihat Yasusada yang begitu keren baginya, wajahnya terasa memanas.

"Terpesona denganku, Kiyomitsu?" kata Yasusada tiba-tiba.

Sadar kalau dia dipergoki oleh Yasusada, Kiyomitsu langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah sebaliknya. Dia tidak mau wajah memerahnya terlihat oleh Yasusada.

"Si-siapa yang terpesona denganmu?" kata Kiyomitsu mengelak.

Mendengar jawaban Kiyomitsu, Yasusada tertawa. Kekasihnya ini memang lucu. Yasusada tidak bisa berhenti menggodanya. Yah, tapi Yasusada memutuskan untuk tidak menggoda Kiyomitsu berlebihan hari ini. Salah-salah Kiyomitsu malah ngambek.

"Hahahaha, dasar kau ini. Oh iya Kiyomitsu.. ngomong-ngomong aku mau makan _tonkatsu_ hari ini.. kau mau membuatkannya?" tanya Yasusada sambil mengerem mobilnya saat lampu merah menyala.

"Eh? _Tonkatsu_? Hmm.." kata Kiyomitsu sambil menopang dagunya, berpikir.

"Kau tidak mau? Padahal _tonkatsu_ buatanmu enak.." kata Yasusada mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan berkata dengan nada kecewa.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau.. hanya saja itu berarti aku harus belanja lagi.. karena aku tidak punya semua bahannya. Aku terlanjur membeli bahan untuk _karaage_ karena aku kira hari ini aku akan makan sendiri," kata Kiyomitsu sambil meregangkan ototnya, "Yah, tapi kalau kau memang ingin, tidak masalah sih. Kau mau mengantarku ke supermarket sebelum ke apartemen?"

"Hehe, _yatta_! Hm? Mengantarmu ke supermarket? Tentu sa—"

Kata-kata Yasusada terputus tiba-tiba. Dia mengingat semua kejadian kemarin. Dia juga mengingat pesan manajernya.

Tidak.

Dia tidak boleh membiarkan Kiyomitsu pergi kemanapun saat ini.

Tidak pada saat ada Yasusada.

"A-ah.. aku tiba-tiba tidak ingin makan _tonkatsu_.. aku ingin makan _karaage_!" kata Yasusada tiba-tiba sambil tetap tersenyum, kemudian menjalankan mobilnya begitu lampu hijau menyala.

"Eh? Benarkah? Aku benar-benar tidak masalah lho kalau kau memang ingin.." kata Kiyomitsu sambil menatap Yasusada.

"Ha- Hahaha, yah.. benar kok, aku ingin makan _karaage_ buatanmu!" kata Yasusada sambil sedikit canggung.

"Hmm…" kata Kiyomitsu sambil memicingkan matanya memandang Yasusada, "Kau.. tidak menyembunyikan apapun, kan, Yasusada?"

Jantung Yasusada serasa akan keluar dari mulut saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Kiyomitsu. Jangan sampai ketahuan. Bersikap normallah, Yasusada! Begitu kata inner Yasusada.

"Hm? Memang aku mau menyembunyikan apa darimu? Aku kan tidak pernah bisa membohongimu," kata Yasusada, dan itu memang benar. Ini kali pertamanya dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Kiyomitsu.

Mendengarnya, Kiyomitsu langsung memiringkan kepalanya, dia berpikir. Benar juga, pikirnya.

"Kau memang tidak pernah membohongiku sih.." kata Kiyomitsu, yang mebuat Yasusada bernapas lega, "Maaf ya aku mencurigaimu,"

Kiyomitsu tersenyum hangat sambil memegang paha Yasusada. Yasusada balas tersenyum hangat pula.

"Tidak masalah, Kiyomitsu," kata Yasusada sambil masuk menuju tempat parkir apartemen Kiyomitsu

Setelah mereka berdua memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal di mobil, mereka akhirnya berjalan masuk dalam apartemen, dan langsung menuju lift. Didalam lift, Kiyomitsu menekan angka tujuh. Begitu lift naik dan berhenti tepat di lantai yang diinginkan, Kiyomitsu dan Yasusada keluar, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar pertama di lantai tersebut. Setelah memasukkan password kamar, mereka berdua masuk, dan melepaskan sepatunya.

"Aku langsung ke kamarmu ya," kata Yasusada begitu Kiyomitsu berjalan menuju dapur.

"Ah, oke. Aku hanya memeriksa bahan-bahan saja sih. Nanti aku menyusul ya ke kamar," kata Kiyomitsu, dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Yasusada.

Begitu sampai di kamar Kiyomitsu, Yasusada langsung melemparkan tubuhnya ke ranjang Kiyomitsu. Aroma wangi langsung masuk dalam indera penciumannya. Aroma yang sangat disukainya.

Aroma Kiyomitsu.

Tangan Yasusada menggapai _Tsukiusa_ merah muda Kiyomitsu, lalu memeluknya erat. Tiba-tiba Yasusada merasa mengantuk. Masalah yang menimpa dirinya akhir-akhir ini membuatnya susah tidur, sehingga tubuhnya menjadi sangat lelah. Saat akan menutup mata, dia mendengar pintu kamar digeser.

"Are? Yasusada, kau mengantuk?" tanya Kiyomitsu –yang merupakan pelaku penggeser pintu— sambil berjalan menuju Yasusada.

"Erhmm.." erang Yasusada, dan dia kemudian bangkit untuk duduk, "Aku susah tidur akhir-akhir ini,"

Melihat Yasusada mengusap matanya sambil menguap, Kiyomitsu tersenyum lemah sambil menghela napas. Yah, bisa bersama Yasusada begini saja aku sudah cukup bahagia.. biarkan dia tidur, pikir Kiyomitsu.

"Tunggulah sampai aku selesai memasak, Yasusada.. nanti tidurlah setelah mandi dan makan siang. Kau lapar, kan?" kata Kiyomitsu sambil mengelus pipi Yasusada.

Yasusada menatap lurus ke mata Kiyomitsu, dan menemukan mata Kiyomitsu yang sendu. Melihatnya, Yasusada malah menutup matanya sambil memegang tangan Kiyomitsu yang memegang pipinya.

Kemudian, tangan kanan Yasusada yang bebas, memegang pinggang Kiyomitsu, menariknya agar lebih dekat dengan tubuh Yasusada. Setelah tubuh mereka berdekatan, Yasusada memeluk pinggang Kiyomitsu sambil membenamkan kepalanya didada Kiyomitsu. Kiyomitsu yang sedikit bingung, hanya bisa membalas pelukan Yasusada sambil mengelus rambut lembut Yasusada.

"...aku tidak mau tidur," kata Yasusada pelan.

Kiyomitsu yang mendengarnya, mengernyit heran,

"Kalau kau mengantuk, tidurlah, Yasusada.. nanti kau sakit lho.." kata Kiyomitsu sambil tetap membelai rambut Yasusada.

"Errmmhh~~" Yasusada menggeleng kuat di pelukan Kiyomitsu.

Kiyomitsu terkekeh pelan melihat perilaku kekasihnya yang seperti anak kecil. Sedetik kemudian, Yasusada mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Kiyomitsu.

"Aku mau seharian ini bersamamu. Aku ingin memelukmu, bercanda denganmu, mengobrol denganmu, makan denganmu, melakukan apapun bersamamu!" kata Yasusada sambil memandang mata Kiyomitsu lurus.

Mendengar pengakuan Yasusada yang langsung, dan dipandang seperti itu, membuat Kiyomitsu memerah. Kiyomitsu tak bisa membalas apapun saking malu dan bahagianya. Dia hanya membuka bibirnya kecil, namun tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar.

Melihat bibir mungil Kiyomitsu yang terbuka, Yasusada tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kiyomitsu, lalu langsung menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kiyomitsu.

Lembut.

Yasusada langsung merasakan kelembutan menyapa bibirnya. Rasa manis yang selalu melekat pada bibir Kiyomitsu pun juga menyapa indera perasanya begitu Yasusada menjilat bibir bawah Kiyomitsu. Setelah puas menjilat, dia menghisap kecil bibir Kiyomitsu. Merasa tak ada penolakan, Yasusada mulai berani untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kiyomitsu, menyapa semua yang apa disana.

Diperlakukan seperti itu, Kiyomitsu hanya pasrah saja sambil menutup mata dan meremas baju Yasusada. _Saliva_ mulai menetes, namun Yasusada seperti tidak mempunyai keinginan untuk mengakhiri ciuman panas itu.

Yasusada sangat merindukan Kiyomitsu.

Yasusada membutuhkan Kiyomitsu.

Yasusada tidak ingin Kiyomitsu pergi.

Yasusada ingin selalu bersama Kiyomitsu.

Selamanya.

"Ehm.. Yasu—mph.." desah Kiyomitsu sambil sedikit mendorong dada Yasusada. Kiyomitsu sudah merasa pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya mulai menipis.

Merasa Kiyomitsu sudah membutuhkan udara, Yasusada akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya perlahan. Melihat kiyomitsu yang memerah, terengah-engah, dan bibir merah yang basah, membuat Yasusada ingin melakukan lebih lagi, namun dia menahannya.

Ibu jarinya mengusap bibir basah Kiyomitsu, dan langsung direspon dengan senyuman oleh Kiyomitsu. Senyuman Kiyomitsu benar-benar obat yang manjur bagi Yasusada yang perasaannya sangat tidak karuan sekarang ini. Yasusada mulai merasa bebannya terangkat sedikit begitu dia bisa bersama kekasihnya.

"Aku merindukanmu," kata Yasusada sambil menatap mata _ruby_ Kiyomitsu.

Kiyomitsu tersenyum.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu," kata Kiyomitsu membalas Yasusada.

Yasusada balas tersenyum. Hatinya terasa hangat begitu dia bergandengan tangan dengan Kiyomitsu. Kemudian, Yasusada ingat masih ada yang harus dia lakukan.

"Kiyomitsu," panggil Yasusada, dan dijawab oleh Kiyomitsu dengan memiringkan kepalanya,

"Selamat ya untuk solo performmu. Aku sangat bahagia kau akhirnya bisa mendapatkan kesempatan itu," kata Yasusada sambil mencium kening Kiyomitsu.

Setelah Yasusada mengatakan kalimat itu, Kiyomitsu merasa matanya tiba-tiba menjadi panas. Dia ingin menangis. Menangis bahagia mendengar pernyataan Yasusada.

Tak dapat dibendung lagi, air mata Kiyomitsu akhirnya tumpah.

"WA!? Ki-Kiyomitsu.. kau kenapa menangis? Aku- aku salah apa? Apa ada kata-kataku yang menyakitimu..?" kata Yasusada kebingungan sendiri melihat air mata Kiyomitsu yang turun dengan derasnya.

Kiyomitsu menggeleng sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Tidak.. aku hanya bahagia saja mendengarnya.." kata Kiyomitsu sambil tersenyum dengan linangan air mata, "..syukurlah, kerja kerasku membuahkan hasil. Kau bahagia,"

Mendengar kata-kata Kiyomitsu, Yasusada tersenyum. Yasusada akhirnya mengusap air mata Kiyomitsu, lalu memeluknya erat.

"Tentu saja aku bahagia. Itu impian kita, kan?" kata Yasusada.

Kiyomitsu mengangguk.

"Aku menunggu giliranmu menampilkan solo perform," kata Kiyomitsu.

Yasusada terkekeh pelan.

"Tunggu saja,"

Setelah puas berpelukan, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk mandi dan memasak makan siang bersama. Setelah makan siang, mereka bersantai menonton televisi, dan tidur siang bersama. Waktu menunjukkan pukul enam begitu mereka bangun. Tak membuang waktu, Kiyomitsu langsung melesat ke dapur dan memasakkan makan malam.

Satu hari yang sangat berarti, sebelum mereka memasuki hari yang sibuk di keesokan hari.

* * *

Latihan untuk Idol Matsuri sudah berlangsung satu bulan. Selama itu, Yasusada dan Kiyomitsu hanya bertemu dua kali diluar pekerjaan. Jadwal mereka benar-benar padat, terlebih jadwal Kiyomitsu yang juga ditambah dengan adanya latihan untuk solo performnya.

Suatu hari saat istirahat latihan, Kiyomitsu merasakan dirinya ingin pergi ke toilet. Setelah selesai melakukan pekerjaan wajibnya di toilet, Kiyomitsu tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu. Jika dia pergi menuju ruangnya latihan dengan rute memutar, maka dia bisa melewati ruangan dimana Yasusada melakukan latihan dramanya. Siapa tahu ada kesempatan untuk mengintip Yasusada, pikirnya.

Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, Kiyomitsu akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju arah memutar. Setelah sampai di dekat ruang latihan Yasusada, Kiyomitsu merasa heran. Pintu rungannya terbuka. Biasanya, jika masih ada latihan, pintu akan selalu ditutup untuk menghindari pecahnya konsentrasi para pemain ketika latihan berlangsung.

"Apakah latihannya sudah selesai?" gumam Kiyomitsu.

Dengan berjalan pelan-pelan dan hati-hati, Kiyomitsu mencoba mengintip siapa yang ada didalam ruangan. Ternyata hanya ada Yasusada, manajer, dan satu orang yang Kiyomitsu tidak tahu itu siapa.

"...sekali lagi aku tekankan, kau harus benar-benar menjaga jarak dengan Kashuu, Yamatonokami," samar-samar terdengarlah suara dari seseorang yang entah siapa itu.

Eh?

Ada apa ini? Kenapa nama Kiyomitsu dibawa-bawa?

Dan menjaga jarak? Apa maksudnya?

Penasaran, Kiyomitsu akhirnya berusaha mempertajam pendengarannya, agar dapat mendengar lebih jelas tentang apa yang sedang terjadi disini.

"Tapi aku sudah berusaha menjaga jarak dengannya! Aku tidak pernah mengajaknya berduaan di publik, aku juga tidak pernah menunjukkan kemesraan di SNS ku!" kata Yasusada.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi kami masih merasa sedikit parno karena video _backstage_ kemarin itu," kata orang misterius itu, "Kalian terlalu dekat. Bagaimana kalau seandainya pemikiran masyarakat sudah tidak bisa dirubah?"

"Lalu kau ingin kami bagaimana?! Aku sudah berkorban dengan tidak ikut Idol Matsuri yang sangat aku nantikan! Aku sudah mengorbankan perasaanku yang sangat merindukannya dengan cara tidak sering keluar bersama Kiyomitsu! Aku juga berkorban dengan selalu mengunggah foto bersama teman-temanku, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun aku mengunggah fotoku dengan Kiyomitsu agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan.. Apa kau tahu kalau seperti ini terus, hati Kiyomitsu juga bisa sakit?" kata Yasusada sambil mengepalkan tangannya, "LALU KAU INGIN KAMI MENDERITA SEPERTI APA LAGI, HAH!?"

Yasusada berteriak.

Kiyomitsu menutup mulutnya begitu mendengar Yasusada berteriak. Dia kaget. ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Yasusada semarah itu.

"Yasusada! Kontrol emosimu!" kata manajer sambil memegang pundak Yasusada.

"Aku tidak ingin kalian menderita. Aku hanya ingin kalian menjaga jarak, itu saja," kata orang misterius itu lagi dengan datar.

"...menjaga jarak yang seperti apalagi maumu? Apakah semua yang sudah aku lakukan itu masih kurang..?" tanya Yasusada sambil menggertakkan giginya.

"..." orang itu terdiam.

"Kalau kau masih merasa kurang.. dengan kata lain, kau menginginkan kami putus saja, begitu?" tanya Yasusada dengan nada yang sangat mengerikan.

"...aku tidak menyuruhnya, tapi.. kurasa itu bisa lebih efektif untuk benar-benar menjauhkan kalian. Atau salah satu dari kalian keluar dari agensi ini. Itu bisa lebih memertahankan hubungan kalian," kata orang itu tetap datar.

Mendengar respon orang misterius itu, emosi Yasusada sudah naik ke ubun-ubun. Putus? Hah.

"JANGAN MAIN-MAIN KAU BRENGSEK! MANA MUNGKIN AKU MAU MENURUTIMU KALI INI, HAH!?" teriak Yasusada sambil menarik kerah orang misterius itu sambil mengepalkan tangannya, siap menghajar orang dihadapannya ini.

"YASUSADA, HENTIKAN! JANGAN LAKUKAN HAL BODOH! KAU TIDAK MAU DIPINDAHKAN KE AGENSI LAIN, KAN!? LEPASKAN DIA SEKARANG!" teriak manajer sambil menahan tangan Yasusada.

"...cih," kata Yasusada akhirnya, dan kemudian melepas genggamannya pada kerah orang misterius itu.

"Maafkan dia. Baiklah, semua biar saya yang akan mengaturnya," kata manajer sambil membungkuk, "Namun.. bolehkah saya bertanya satu hal?"

"Tentu saja," kata orang itu sambil merapikan kerah dan dasi yang berantakan karena cengkraman Yasusada.

"Kenapa.. anda hanya melakukan hal seperti ini pada Yasusada dan Kiyomitsu? Bukan berarti saya membuang idol asuhan saya sendiri, namun anda juga tahu kan Kanesada dan Horikawa juga memiliki hubungan seperti ini? Bahkan massa pun sudah mengetahuinya, dan mereka tetap aman-aman saja.. kenapa giliran Yasusada dan Kiyomitsu, anda—"

"Karena Kashuu Kiyomitsu adalah penghubung agensi kita secara internasional," jawab orang itu langsung, "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan duta hubungan internasional kita memiliki cacat pada namanya. Itu saja,"

"Di awal aku mengatakan lebih mudah kalau salah satu dari kalian keluar, namun aku tidak pernah berharap Kashuu akan keluar. Dia sangat berguna bagi agensi. Yah, tapi bukan berarti aku menginginkanmu keluar juga, Yamatonokami. Semua ini terserah kalian saja,"

Mendengar penjelasan singkat orang itu, membuat Yasusada dan manajer terdiam. Itu benar. Kiyomitsu memang penghubung agensi mereka dengan negara lain. Tak ada orang selain Kiyomitsu yang bisa menaklukkan banyak Negara hanya dengan visual, nyanyian, akting, dan tarian mereka, selain Kiyomitsu.

"Jadi, aku tegaskan sekali lagi. Oleh karena alasan itu, aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka berdua berada terlalu dekat. Kalau sampai mereka terlihat dekat satu sama lain di luar kantor.. atau bahkan ada massa selain orang kantor dan orang pribadi terdekat mereka yang tahu, aku pastikan, Yamatonokami Yasusada," kata orang itu lagi dengan tegas, "...akan dipindahkan ke agensi lain,"

 **SREK**

Suara langkah Kiyomitsu terdengar ketika Kiyomitsu mencoba menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Tentu saja, hal itu membuat tiga orang itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke pintu ruangan.

"Ki.. Kiyomitsu?!" kata Yasusada kaget, "Sejak kapan kau.."

Kiyomitsu masih menutup mulutnya. Matanya membulat, menandakan dia masih _shock_ setengah mati. Melihat ekspresi Kiyomitsu, sang orang misterius itu menghela napas panjang.

"Kurasa dia sudah disana sejak awal. Yah, ini mempermudahku untuk menjelaskannya," kata orang misterius itu sambil mendekati Kiyomitsu, dan kemudian memegang pundak Kiyomitsu, "Kau mengerti, kan? Kalau kau tidak hati-hati, kekasih tercintamu itu akan dipindahkan ke agensi lain, dan bagian terburuknya, bahkan bisa saja dia dikeluarkan dari pekerjaannya,"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, orang misterius itu pergi dari ruangan tersebut dengan langkah sangat ringan. Manajer berlari, berusaha menyusul orang itu, untuk bernegosiasi kembali masalah ini. Sedangkan Kiyomitsu, yang merasakan kakinya sudah lemas, jatuh terduduk didepan pintu.

"Kiyomitsu!" teriak Yasusada sambil mendekati Kiyomitsu, dan memeluknya.

Kiyomitsu merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat itu. Dia shock. Dia tidak tahu kalau selama ini Yasusada memendam masalah seperti ini sendirian.

"Yasusada," panggil Kiyomitsu sambil meremas lengan baju Yasusada.

"Hm..?" respon Yasusada.

"..Jadi, selama ini.. kau menyimpan masalah ini sendirian?" tanya Kiyomitsu.

Yasusada terdiam.

Setelah cukup lama Yasusada terdiam, akhirnya dia mengangguk lemah sambil berkata,

"Maafkan aku.."

Mendengar permintaan maaf Yasusada, air mata Kiyomitsu mengalir deras. Kiyomitsu sedih, kecewa, marah, bingung, menjadi satu. Dia tidak mengerti harus bagaimana saat ini. Kiyomitsu menjadi semakin takut untuk melangkah. Otaknya buntu.

"Kenapa.. hiks.. kau tidak menceritakannya padaku.. dari awal..?" tanya Kiyomitsu sambil terisak.

Mendengar pertanyaan Kiyomitsu, bukannya menjawab, tapi Yasusada semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Kiyomitsu.

"...maaf. Aku tidak ingin melibatkanmu dalam masalah lebih jauh. Aku ingin melihatmu selalu tersenyum, bukan malah ikut bingung karena masalah seperti ini," kata Yasusada akhirnya.

"Yasusada! Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih!? Ini masalah hubungan kita! Jangan bebankan semuanya padamu! Apa kau tidak merasa bahwa aku juga harus ikut andil dalam hubungan kita, hah!?" bentak Kiyomitsu sambil memukul-mukul dada Yasusada.

Yasusada hanya mengeratkan pelukannya, membiarkan Kiyomitsu menangis dan memukul-mukul dadanya sampai Kiyomitsu puas. Yasusada merasakan dadanya sesak. Hatinya sakit melihat Kiyomitsu menderita seperti ini. Dan tak berapa lama, Kiyomitsu berbicara lagi,

"...Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana.. aku ingin berdekatan denganmu, namun aku tidak ingin suatu saat kau dikeluarkan gara-gara kecerobohanku.." kata Kiyomitsu sambil mendorong Yasusada menjauh, dan menghapus air matanya, "Tapi kalau aku tidak ingin ceroboh, aku harus menjauhimu sejauh mungkin, dan aku tidak mungkin bisa bertahan melakukan itu.."

"...Kiyomitsu.." kata Yasusada sambil memegang pipi Kiyomitsu yang basah oleh air mata yang masih mengalir, "..aku juga tidak mengerti harus bagaimana.. maafkan aku,"

Kiyomitsu menggeleng.

"Semua ini bukan salahmu. Jangan meminta maaf," kata Kiyomitsu sambil memegang tangan Yasusada di pipinya.

Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, mereka terdiam.

Diam, hingga semenit berlalu. Kiyomitsu akhirnya meremas tangan Yasusada, lalu menurunkannya. Kiyomitsu menunduk, lalu memegang tangan Yasusada dengan kedua tangannya. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kiyomitsu, Yasusada khawatir.

"..Kiyo—"

"Hei, Yasusada," panggil Kiyomitsu memotong perkataan Yasusada.

"Hm..?" respon Yasusada.

Kemudian, Kiyomitsu mendongakkan kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum miris, dengan air mata yang mengalir.

Dan dia mengatakan hal yang tidak pernah dipikirkan oleh Yasusada, dalam mimpi sekalipun;

"Kita putus saja ya,"

Bagai ditusuk oleh ratusan pisau, dada Yasusada langsung sakit mendengarnya. Dia tidak percaya. Kiyomitsu. Meminta putus darinya.

Seketika itu juga, Yasusada merasa dunia sudah kiamat.

"Ap—TIDAK! Aku tidak mau kita putus, Kiyomitsu! Kau gila!? Aku mencintaimu! Mana bisa aku hidup tanpamu!" kata Yasusada sambil meremas kuat tangan Kiyomitsu. Matanya panas,dan air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yasusada. Sangat mencintaimu! Aku juga tidak bisa hidup tanpamu!" kata Kiyomitsu tak kalah keras, "Tapi.. aku juga tidak ingin kau dikeluarkan karena aku.. aku tidak ingin kau terus menderita.."

"Tapi Kiyomitsu! Asal kau tahu, aku menderita kalau putus dari—"

"Aku tidak ingin menyiksamu, Yasusada. Maafkan aku yang egois ini!" kata Kiyomitsu sambil mendorong Yasusada kuat-kuat hingga dia terjungkal ke belakang.

Mengambil momen ini, Kiyomitsu bangkit, dan berlari sekuat tenaga menuju luar.

"KIYOMITSU!" teriak Yasusada, dan menyusul Kiyomitsu.

Ditengah jalan, Yasusada kehilangan jejak Kiyomitsu. Dia bingung harus kemana. Yasusada mencari di ruang latihan Kiyomitsu, ternyata Kiyomitsu tidak ada di ruang latihan. Yasusada merasa bingung, dan dia akhirnya menoleh ke jendela, dan bingo. Kiyomitsu ada diluar, dan berlari tanpa menggunakan topi ataupun masker. Tentu kalian tahu apa yang akan terjadi, kan jika seorang idol terkenal berlari diluar tanpa pengawasan dan pengamanan apapun? Dimana ada fans, disitu ada haters.

"DASAR BODOH!" kata Yasusada panik, dan dia akhirnya berlari menuju luar kantor.

Saat perjalanan menuju luar, Yasusada bertemu dengan manajernya dan orang misterius tadi. Mereka terlihat sedang beradu argumen. Saat melihat Yasusada yang berlari dengan panik, manajernya memutuskan untuk menghentikan adu argument mereka sementara, dan berbalik menghentikan langkah Yasusada, kemudian memaksa Yasusada untuk bercerita apa yang terjadi.

Setelah Yasusada menceritakan semuanya secara singkat, akhirnya mereka bertiga berlari keluar, mencari Kiyomitsu. Begitu sampai diluar kantor, mereka bingung harus pergi kemana, karena tidak tahu tujuan Kiyomitsu.

Matahari sudah bergerak ke ufuk barat. Malam sudah tiba. Kegelapan mulai menyapa. Daripada tidak bergerak sama sekali, mereka akhirnya memilih berpencar. Yasusada ke kiri, manajer dan orang misterius itu ke kanan.

Selama berlari, Yasusada terus berdoa dalam hati agar Kiyomitsu tidak tertimpa masalah apapun.

Sedangkan Kiyomitsu, sekarang sedang menangis meringkuk di bangku taman yang terletak jauh dari kantor. Taman yang sepi, karena jauh dari pemukiman dan sekolah. Tapi taman itu adalah taman kenangan bagi Kiyomitsu, karena di taman itulah dia Yasusada pertama kali membelikannya _takoyaki_. Namun Yasusada tidak ingat saat Kiyomitsu menanyakannya.

Dalam hati, Kiyomitsu menyesali keputusannya untuk putus dari Yasusada. Kiyomitsu sangat mencintai Yasusada. Dia sangat membutuhkan Yasusada.

Kenapa hidupnya harus seperti ini? Kenapa dia harus menjadi idol yang seperti ini, yang bahkan tidak bisa bersama orang yang dia cintai? Apa pedulinya dengan massa, toh cinta itu buta?

Kemudian, dia terpikir kata-kata orang misterius itu masalah backstage. Pasti _backstage_ di perform sebelumnya, yang dibicarakan oleh orang itu.

"...apakah aku saat di _backstage_ sangat keterlaluan?" tanya Kiyomitsu pada dirinya sendiri.

Kiyomitsu menghela napas panjang. Dia mulai membenci hidupnya.

Saat Kiyomitsu sedang terpuruk merana, dia tidak sadar bahwa banyak sudah orang yang berkumpul disana. Sekitar tujuh orang mengelilinginya.

"Hei, itu Kashuu Kiyomitsu, kan?"

"Dia Kiyomitsu yang _itu_?"

"Idol itu, kan?"

Mendengar suara kasak kusuk berisik disekelilingnya, Kiyomitsu mulai mendongakkan kepalanya, dan langsung disambut dengan teriakan orang yang ada disana.

Kiyomitsu _sweatdrop_ seketika.

"Anda—anda Kashuu Kiyomitsu yang idol itu, kan?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam nanggung.

"I, iya.." kata Kiyomitsu singkat.

"AAHH! Ternyata benaarr! Akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan idola!" kata seorang gadis yang lain, yang berambut hitam panjang, "Kashuu _san_ sedang apa disini?"

"Err.. hanya ingin berjalan-jalan saja," jawab Kiyomitsu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Huaa! Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu idol ditempat seperti ini! Kashuu _san_ mau makan _takoyaki_? Kami yang belikan!" paksa seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang.

Awalnya Kiyomitsu ingin menolak, tapi karena gadis-gadis itu memaksa, akhirnya Kiyomitsu mau juga. Lagipula gratis, hohoho. Begitu sampai di tempat _takoyaki_ , gadis-gadis itu memesan delapan _takoyaki_. Sambil menunggu, gadis-gadis itu menghujani banyak sekali pertanyaan pada Kiyomitsu, dan membuat Kiyomitsu kebingungan menjawabnya.

"Hee.. ah, apakah Kashuu _san_ mau _takoyaki_ jumbo saja kalau memang baru selesai latihan? Capek, kan?" kata gadis berambut bob hitam.

"A-ah, tidak usah. Makanku tidak terlalu banyak," kata Kiyomitsu menolak.

"Hmm.. tapi aneh ya, melihat Kashuu _san_ sendiri besok saat Idol Matsuri," kata gadis berambut coklat panjang.

"Eh? Aneh?" tanya Kiyomitsu.

"Iya, biasanya kan Kashuu _san_ tampil dengan Yamatonokami _san_ ," kata gadis berambut hitam nanggung, "Aura kalian selalu cocok satu sama lain saat di panggung, dan itu membuat panggung menjadi bersinar karena ada kalian, haha,"

 **DEG**

Mendengar kalimat gadis itu, membuat dada Yasusada sesak. Antara bahagia, dan ingin mencoba.

Mencoba melihat bagaimana reaksi mereka jika mendengar idolanya ternyata menjalin hubungan asmara.

Kiyomitsu sudah tidak peduli kalaupun dia akan kehilangan penggemar, ataupun menjadi skandal kali ini. Otaknya sudah mati.

"Anoo, aku boleh tanya dua hal?" kata Kiyomitsu saat _takoyaki_ mereka datang, dan mereka mulai menaruh _takoyaki_ di meja.

"Hm? Tentu saja, Kashuu _san_ boleh tanya apapun!" kata gadis berambut panjang, yang diombre merah.

Yosh. Ini dia.

"Pertama.. apakah kalian menganggumiku dan Yasusada?" tanya Kiyomitsu.

"Eh? Pertanyaan itu sudah pasti jawabannya! Tentu saja kami menganggumi kalian!" kata gadis berambut hitam panjang.

"Baiklah.. terima kasih. Lalu pertanyaan kedua.." Kiyomitsu menggantung kalimatnya, mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian, lalu mengeluarkannya, "...seandainya aku dan Yasusada menjalin hubungan asmara.. bagaimana menurut kalian?"

Hening.

Tak ada satupun yang berbicara.

Hening selama tiga menit. Keheningan yang menyesakkan bagi Kiyomitsu. Dia tidak paham arti keheningan ini.

"...apa.. Kashuu _san_ serius?" tanya gadis dengan rambut ombre merah tadi dengan nada yang aneh.

"E-eh.. begitulah.." kata Kiyomitsu sambil menutup mata, bersiap menerima semua hinaan dan cacimakian.

 **GREP**

Kiyomitsu merasa tangan dan pundaknya dipegang bersamaan. Apa setelah ini dia akan dilempar oleh gadis-gadis ini? Yah, pokok Kiyomitsu menyiapkan mental saja.

Namun, alih-alih dilempar, remasan gadis-gadis ini malah semakin kuat. Dan sedetik kemudian,

"AKHIRNYA! KLARIFIKASII! SETELAH BERTAHUN-TAHUN KAMI BERTANYA-TANYA DALAM HATI!" teriak mereka semua.

Mendengar teriakan itu, Kiyomitsu akhirnya membuka matanya,

"Eh?"

"Ah~ betapa senangnya kami mendengar hal itu, Kashuu _san_! selamat ya!" kata gadis berambut bob hitam.

"Eh? Anu, itu.. sebentar.. kalian tidak merasa aneh padaku?" tanya Kiyomitsu heran.

"Hm? Kenapa aneh? Kanesada _san_ dan Kunihiro _san_ kan juga seperti itu?" tanya gadis berambut coklat panjang.

"I-iya sih, tapi.. menurut kalian.. seandainya masyarakat internasional mengetahui tentang hal ini—"

"Tentu saja mereka senang," potong gadis-gadis itu.

"Kami mempunyai banyak jaringan di berbagai negara. Dan mereka semua banyak yang bertanya-tanya tentang hubungan Kashuu _san_ dan Yamatonokami _san_ lho," kata gadis berambut hitam nanggung, dan diamini oleh semuanya.

"Dan ketahuilah, saat kami semua tahu Yamatonokami _san_ tidak ikut Idol Matsuri kali ini, hati kami hancur berkeping-keping. Dulu, mengetahui Kunihiro _san_ tidak jadi ikut saja, kami langsung suram. Ditambah kemarin pengumuman Yamatonokami _san_ tidak ikut. Haahh.. rasanya itu~ perih," kata gadis yang sedari tadi diam, berambut hitam bergelombang.

"Jadi, intinya, Kashuu _san_ tidak perlu takut akan jadi skandal. Lagipula Kanesada _san_ dan Kunihiro _san_ juga baik-baik saja kan?"

Ah, iya juga. Ternyata memang hanya agensi saja yang terlalu parno. Hal ini bukan apa-apa disini. Tinggal klarifikasi saja dan selesai, pikir Kiyomitsu.

"Yah, pokok kami bahagia begitu mendengar Kashuu _san_ dan Yamatonokami _san_ ada hubungan seperti itu,"

Eh? Tunggu dulu.

Bukankah Kiyomitsu sudah minta putus dari Yasusada?

Seketika awan mendung menyelimuti Kiyomitsu lagi begitu dia mengingat hal itu.

"..Haha.. tapi semua itu sudah berakhir.. aku sudah minta putus dari Yasusada.." kata Kiyomitsu sambil menutupi mukanya.

Mendengar penuturan Yasusada, ketujuh gadis itu tersedak _takoyaki_ yang mereka makan.

"HA!? KENAPA!?" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"...ceritanya panjang.." kata Kiyomitsu lemas, "Jadi—"

"KIYOMITSU!"

Teriakan dari arah pintu masuk taman membuat kedelapan orang itu menoleh, melihat siapa pelaku teriakan yang membuat cerita Kiyomitsu terpotong. Ternyata pelakunya adalah,

Yamatonokami Yasusada.

Sedikit berlari, Yasusada mendekati Kiyomitsu, lalu memegang tangan Kiyomitsu. Tidak sadar dengan pandangan ketujuh gadis yang ada disana.

"...Yasusada.." panggil Kiyomitsu pelan.

"Dasar.. bodoh! Kau berlari sendiri.. bagaimana kalau kau kenapa-kenapa.. hah!?" kata Yasusada terengah-engah.

Melihat Yasusada yang kelelahan karena mencarinya, Kiyomitsu merasa bersalah. Dia terlalu terbawa emosi, sehingga malah semakin merepotkan Yasusada.

"Yasusada, maaf.. aku—"

"Dan satu hal lagi.. hah.." kata Yasusada sambil menatap Kiyomitsu, "Aku tidak mau menerima permintaan putus bodohmu itu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak peduli akan kehilangan pekerjaan atau bagaimana. Pekerjaan masih bisa kucari lagi. Tapi dirimu? Hanya satu. Teruslah bersamaku, kumohon,"

Mendengar permintaan Yasusada, Kiyomitsu menangis. Kemudian dia memeluk Yasusada sembari berkata, 'maaf' dan 'aku mencintaimu' berulang kali.

Setelah Kiyomitsu tenang, Kiyomitsu menghapus air matanya, lalu mengenalkan Yasusada dengan ketujuh gadis yang membantunya dan membelikannya _takoyaki_. Begitu sadar bahwa Kiyomitsu tidak sendiri, Yasusada langsung memerah, dan meminta maaf kepada ketujuh gadis itu karena sudah bertindak tidak sopan. Ketujuh gadis itu tentu saja tidak masalah sama sekali.

Tak lama kemudian, manajer dan orang misterius itu datang. Sebelum sempat orang misterius itu meledakkan amarahnya karena melihat Yasusada dan Kiyomitsu bergandengan tangan didepan tujuh orang gadis, Kiyomitsu mencoba menjelaskan semua yang terjadi sejelas-jelasnya pada orang misterius itu. Tentu saja, ketujuh gadis itu mendukung Kiyomitsu.

Dengan banyaknya data yang bersumber dari SNS tentang seberapa banyak orang yang mengadukan kekecewaannya jika Yasusada dan Kiyomitsu berpisah, dan juga dengan banyaknya respon positif langsung saat ketujuh gadis itu mengulas di SNS dan blog nya tentang hubungan Yasusada dan Kiyomitsu, ditambah Kiyomitsu yang juga sudah mengklarifikasi lewat akun SNS pribadinya, membuat orang misterius itu percaya, bahwa hubungan Yasusada dan Kiyomitsu bukanlah penghalang bagi agensi mereka untuk melangkah menuju internasional.

Setelah orang misterius itu dan manajernya kembali ke kantor untuk merapikan semua kejadian hari ini, Yasusada dan Kiyomitsu berterima kasih pada ketujuh gadis itu.

"Sama-sama,"

"Kami juga bahagia,"

"Tetaplah bersama, ya,"

Mendengar kata-kata penyemangat dari mereka, Yasusada dan Kiyomitsu tersenyum hangat. Tentu. Mereka pasti akan bahagia selamanya.

 **OMAKE**

"Hei Yasusada, kau sudah siap?" tanya Kiyomitsu sambil menyibakkan tirai tempat Yasusada beganti pakaian.

"Un, kurasa. Perform tinggal sepuluh menit lagi, kan?" tanya Yasusada sambil membetulkan kostumnya.

"Begitulah, ayo kita segera ke panggung," kata Kiyomitsu sambil menggandeng tangan Yasusada.

Yasusada mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Saat sampai di sebelah panggung, staff mengatakan pada mereka untuk menunggu sinyal dari staff untuk memasuki panggung. Yasusada dan Kiyomitsu mengangguk mengerti.

Sambil menunggu, Yasusada tiba-tiba mendengus.

"Hm? Kau kenapa?" tanya Kiyomitsu.

"Ahaha, tak apa. Aku jadi ingat, dulu kau ingin aku punya solo perform sepertimu, kan? Tapi sayang, aku tidak pernah mendapatkannya," kata Yasusada sambil merapikan pita rambut Kiyomitsu yang berantakan.

"Ah itu.. yah, tapi tidak masalah sih, toh aku sudah dapat penggantinya," kata Kiyomitsu.

"Hm? Haha, iya ya," kata Yasusada, "Ah. Sinyalnya,"

Sinyal lampu untuk menyuruh mereka masuk panggung sudah menyala.

"Ayo," kata Kiyomitsu, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Yasusada.

Begitu menginjakkan kaki di tengah panggung, Yasusada dan Kiyomitsu disambut dengan teriakan di segalau penjuru,

"SELAMAT ATAS DUET PERFORMANCENYA, YAMATONOKAMI YASUSADA, KASHUU KIYOMITSU!"

 **END**

 **A/N**

Hai Aruji sekalian.

Ohayou gozaimasu, Satou Ayumu desu.

Anoo.. saya ga paham juga sebetulnya dengan FF kali ini haha /dibacok/ Jadi, ini sebetulnya hanya FF omeback, jadi niatnya saya kasih yang enteng saja.. tapi ternyata akhirnya malah jadi FF ga jelas. Maafkan saya :") Jika ada yng penasaran kenapa orang-orang seperti manajer, gadis-gadis itu, lalu orang misterius itu tidak saya kasih nama.. karena saya tidak mau menambah OC di FF ini, dan saya tidak mau mengambil nama toudan lain untuk cameo disini ^^" maaf kalau anda jadi bingung

ah, btw ini FF saya buat sampai saya lupa tidur sampai sepagi ini.. jadi kalau ada alur kosong.. tolong dmaklumi, saya yang salah :")

Yak! Mengenai postingan saya kemarin, saya merasa terlalu melankolis ya aruji? Maafkan saya *tampar diri sendiri* Bukannya berterima kasih sama aruji, tapi malah banyak bacot. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf.

Dan saya sudah memutuskan, akan berusaha bangkit kembali dengan up FF disini terus. Saya harap aruji sama sekalian mau memberi saya kekuatan *bow*

Saya tunggu respon untuk chap ga jelas ini haha :"3

 **And! Special Thanks for my reviewer yang dari postingan saya di TADA KIMI DAKE GA, PENGUMUMAN, dan IKANAIDE CHAP 01**

 **Saya balas disini yaa~**

 **Haruna Yumesaki:** aaaaa maafkan pengumuman saya yang mendadak kemarin, saya baru saja memutuskan untuk comeback sekarang :") saya sangat berterima kasih aruji sudah membaca ff saya ^^ dan ini sudah update yang baru! Saya harap Haruna aruji membaca dan menikmatinya juga *hug*

 **ParkYuu:** Saya sudah comeback aruji ^^ tadaima :) saya harap aruji masih mengingat saya

 **Yuki ChibiHitsu-chan :** Ah! Tentu saya ingat, aruji! Sangat ingat! Terima kasih aruji atas masukan dan saran di FF saya yang tada kimi dake ga huhu TTwTT maafkan saya, karena saat itu saya memang terlalu fokus dalam meneliti sejarahnya, jadi alur untuk romancenya malah menghilang(?) **.** Dan berkat anda, saya bisa lebih berhati-hati sekarang, terima kasih *bow*

Saya juga berterima kasih untuk respon di ikanaide chap pertama.. berkat respon anda, saya menjadi semangat menulis chapter ini, dan saya bisa sedikit demi sedikit membangun fondasi kepercayaan diri saya kembali. Terima kasih sekali *deep bow* Maafkan saya yang terlihat menyedihkan saat itu huhu TTwTT saya harap anda tetap mendukung saya *bow again* Ah! memang alur di chap pertama tidak diperlihatkan dengan jelas. Saya sengaja *evil smirk* /BUAK/

 **Selamat pagi, selamat beraktifitas!**

Untuk saya, selamat pagi, selamat tidur!

Salam sayang,

Satou Ayumu


End file.
